


Carve a Place in my Heart (Just for You, My Star)

by BlockWritesShance



Series: Shancetober [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Knives, M/M, Pumpkin carving, shance, shancetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Day Three: Pumpkin CarvingKeith challenges Lance to a paired Pumpkin Carving challenge. Pidge and Keith versus Lance and Shiro with Allura and Hunk judging. Well, Lance hates to lose so he drags his wonderful other half into the challenge.





	Carve a Place in my Heart (Just for You, My Star)

**Author's Note:**

> No pumpkins were harmed in the making of this fic! (Fictional pumpkins however, are not in my jurisdiction.) 
> 
> So hi! I know it’s way past October but I said I would see this through and this fic has just been sitting in my folders. So, have it! I haven’t been very active lately and I wanted to apologize for that....
> 
> And I am doing so with fluff.

Shiro paused in the door, staring confused at the tarp that covered their kitchen table. Large puddles of orange goop scattered the surface of the table. Lance was crouched on the only chair pulled up to the table, one of Shiro’s old army shirts on over a pair of Lance’s painting yoga pants the only thing keeping the pumpkin guts from covering his skin. He clutched a large knife between his fingers, sawing at the pumpkin with one hand as he held it down with the other.

“Uh, babe?” Shiro set his suitcase down, tossing the keys onto the counter and carefully making his way over to the table, dodging the multiple pumpkins that littered the floor. “What’s going on?”

Lance glanced up from where he was putting down the knife and tugging the top of the pumpkin off. “Keith challenged me to a pumpkin carving contest. He and Pidge are going to carve one and you and I are going to carve the other with Hunk and Allura as the judges.”

He bent back over the pumpkin, one hand digging down into the pumpkin to grab a handful of the guts before tossing it onto the table carelessly. Shiro blinked again, his mouth opening before thinking better of saying anything and just making his way to the bedroom to change. Whenever Keith challenged Lance to anything, there was nothing to stop Lance from doing said thing unless Shiro was able to distract him first. And, well, Lance was already well into the thing. Shiro had learned that the only thing to do in this situation, was to join him in the crazy.

“I’ve already set your clothes out for you!” Lance called after him and Shiro shook his head with a chuckle. He quickly stripped out of his suit, tossing it in the laundry basket before changing into the basketball shorts and wife beater that Lance had left out for him. He made his way back out into the kitchen, coming up behind Lance.

“So have you decided what we’re going to carve yet?” Shiro pulled over the other chair and sat down next to his fiance, watching as he pulled out the last of the pumpkin guts scraped from the side. Lance glanced over, wiping his forehead and leaving a streak of pumpkin behind.

“Not yet. I’ve already tried to carve a face but I suck at those.” Lance pouted and Shiro had to pause at how adorable Lance looked. “Keith and Pidge are going to do Kosmo and Rover on their pumpkins and I’m still trying to figure out how to work these stupid knives!”

Shiro glanced at the pile of pumpkins on the other side of Lance, wincing at their mangled exteriors. He reached out to place a soothing hand on Lance’s back, rubbing with his fingers. “Alright, well for one I can help with the knives. We need smaller ones for this project because you went and got a bunch of pumpkins that are on the small and medium side.”

Shiro pulled the large knife towards himself , twirling it between his fingers with a smirk before winking at a gaping Lance. “And for two, I think we could beat them with a carving of Blue and Kuro. Play up their cuddling and we’ll have both Allura and Hunk drooling over their cuteness.”

Lance stared back at him with a dopey smile, propping his chin up on his fist as Shiro pulled the pumpkin Lance had just gutted towards him. Turning it on it’s side, Shiro began to shave away at the edges, his shoulders relaxing as he set to work. Lance shifted so that he was resting both arms on the table, head cradled between them so he could keep his eyes on his fiancé.

“What are you looking at?” Shiro glanced at Lance with a small smile, setting the large knife aside and exchanging it for one of the smaller ones Lance had scattered about the table. Lance grinned, tilting his head to the side to free his mouth to speak.

“An angel,” Lance stated, his grin widening at the red flush that spread across Shiro’s cheeks. “A talented angel who never told me he was a God at carving pumpkins.”

“Keith got a knife from his father before his father died in that fire.” Shiro carved off another slice of pumpkin before setting both pumpkin and knife down before turning to look at Lance. “I taught myself how to use knives and then taught Keith. Then I learned how to carve wood and it just carries over to pumpkins from there.”

Lance leaned forward, reaching out to place a hand on either side of Shiro’s jaw. “You, are an amazing human being and I love you so much.”

Shiro grinned, leaning forward to peck Lance on the lips before pulling back to continue carving the pumpkin. He loved nights like this where Lance surprised him randomly. And it wasn’t the pumpkins or the knives that had sent a shiver of thrill down his spine either. No, it was seeing Lance in his clothes, in their house, and accepting things on their behalf. Shiro could remember when Lance still thought that they were just friends even though Shiro had taken him on multiple dates.

So whenever Lance reaffirmed the fact that they were in an equal, loving relationship , Shiro just absolutely melted. He was pretty sure Lance knew that too; he tended to bring it up more whenever he did something he felt could upset Shiro in some way, shape or form.

“I love you too, my Star,” Shiro paused in his carving to lean over and nudge his chin against Lance’s. “What did you do?”

Lance winced, sitting up and folding his hands in his lap. “Well, I knew that I would struggle with the pumpkins so I bought a few of them. Maybe more than a few? There may or may not be more pumpkins than what you see in this room right now.”

Shiro blinked once, twice, his brain struggling to process how many pumpkins there might actually be before he burst into laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did my bribe work? 
> 
> Please be patient as the rest will come with time! (I may or may not still need to write them.) 
> 
> Other than that, let me know what you think! Leave a kudos and then I’d like to know who you think would win the contest!


End file.
